The Price of Love
by JCoops
Summary: This is only the first few chapters, so don't be afraid by the small word count. Contrary to what the title suggests, this has not a lot to do with love, more to do with guns and violence. See, now your more interested.
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Love**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Freedom Fighters or Electronic Arts. The ideas incorporated in this story were originally invented by Electronic Arts but all new characters and scenarios are of my own invention blah blah blah.**

**Now to the fun stuff**

**Chapter 1**

The second explosion that hit Bill sent him reeling clutching what he thought was a broken rib. The first had sent him sprawling across the floor, with his foot pointing the wrong way. "So this is it?" he thought. "My death certificate will read:

Name: William Piper

Age: 18

Cause of Death: Being a dirty traitor to Britain."

He knew it was not his fault. God how his foot hurt! They however, would never understand. The Russians had forced him to do it. He had no choice in the matter. They had Kitty, they would kill her if he didn't do what they said. He mostly felt sorry for Al, it was him he had hurt most. Why couldn't they all just leave him alone? If only he could get to the door, then he could escape but his damn foot was weighing him down. "That bastard Oli, I will make him pay. Somehow. If only I can get out of this God forsaken place."

A third explosion made the roof collapse, taking away his only exit through the door. Bill groaned. "Shit, its over now then….. I will always love you Kitty."

It was strange, just before the darkness overtook him, he was sure he heard Rob's voice calling to him.

"Gimme your hand you fat bastard."

Bill chuckled, and then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks earlier…

"Get up and ready you sons of bitches!" Oliver Taylor's voice boomed across the dormitory where the rebels had taken refuge. Rob was the first out of bed, most people thought he was an insomniac and never slept anyway.

"Hey Bill, get your fat arse out of bed now." Both of the boys, neither of them much older than 18, laughed. Everyone in their squad hated Oliver Taylor. Just because he was the richest, rebel command thought it would be good to let him take control of the squad. His leadership capabilities were about as hardened and a bunny rabbit. Most of the time, he didn't know whether he was coming or going with his squad. Hardly anyone listened to him, except when higher ranking officers were nearby. The whole squad took every chance to take the piss out of him.

Bill threw his aching body out of bed. This has been the first night's rest the squad had seen in almost a week. They had blown a bridge in the middle of Manchester a few nights ago, that had really pissed the Russian bastards off. Since then they had been hopping from safe-house to safe-house till they finally reached the rebel headquarters in Stockport. "We have been here for one bloody night, and that bastard wants us up and raring to go again?"

"get your arse in gear and shut the fuck up Bill!" Oliver obviously didn't find the humour in what Bill had said.

"As you have performed so well on our recent bombing run, all of you have two weeks off. The Russians may still be hunting us, so don't go running off too far."

The bastard had given them the day off. Bill couldn't believe it.

"I can't wait to get back to my sister" Bill said to Rob. Rob replied, "You love her way too much man, it's kind of scary."

"Hey go screw yourself arsehole."

Everyone in the squad burst out laughing. Even Oliver sniggered a little.

When everyone had gotten changed out of their combat fatigues, they were given their instructions on how to leave the headquarters.

To their surprise, the commander of the whole garrison walked in, Commander Michael Shenton. Now there was a bastard, Oli was a cute puppy in comparison to him.

"You will each be given a specific route. You must follow this route to the letter. Failure to do so will result in leave of absence being revoked. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "Sir, Yes Sir!" filled the room.

Once the commander had buggered off, Bill got ready to leave. His instructions said that he had to walk down Canal Street for twenty-five minutes, and then turn in to Park Avenue. Once he came to the edge of the road, he was free to go wherever he chose.

All of the squad filed out into the main foyer of the headquarters and waited until it was their time to leave. The front of the headquarters was made to look like a bank, but even so, it would arouse suspicion if seven physically fit and agile men and three women all walked out of the headquarters at the same time.

Bill awaited his moment to leave. As he stepped out into the cool winter's air, he felt refreshed and relieved. "It's over, I'm free."

He hadn't old the rest of the squad that that mission was his last. He had already handed in his resignation to the High Command and it had been accepted. He told them that he needed more time to look after his sister, Kitty.

He began his journey down Canal street, only for a beautiful blonde-haired woman to cross the road and approach him. "This must be my lucky day" Bill thought. As she got closer, Bill slowed his pace so that they would meet. She walked right into him and almost knocked him off his feet. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" The American accent was heavy in her voice. She steadied him and they began to walk down the street together. Suddenly, bill felt something heavy and hard poking into his side. The woman smiled to herself. "This is a Sig Sauer P90. It will go through your ribcage and pierce your lungs. It will not kill you, at least not immediately. It would be a very slow and painful death, believe me. However, it does not have to come to that. Continue along your route and we will talk on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Bill had crossed on to Park Avenue he could no longer stop his body from shaking, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

The words kept running through his head, "It will not kill you, at least not immediately. It would be a very slow and painful death" The words kept running through his mind, cutting his memory like a razor blade. The beautiful women with the pistol that followed his every movement had a large, eye-to-eye smile on her face.

"Your body is so tense, it's kind of sexy."

Bill shivered again. "You enjoy doing this to people don't you?" He must have touched a nerve because the Sig Sauer was pushed even deeper into his kidney area. Bill winced again.

They had finished walking through Park Avenue when Bill heard the rumble of a heavy motor coming down the road.

"When the car pulls up, you will get inside." No witty comment, no abuse, she was obviously a professional and with the gun in his ribcage, he preferred not to take his chances. When the car pulled up, the door opened and Bill went through. Surprisingly enough, the woman stayed outside.

"Did you enjoy Anna Mr Piper? With that smile on her face, she obviously enjoyed you." Laughter rippled through the car radio, whoever was speaking to him, was doing it from the front of the vehicle.

"Who the fucks are you?" Bill's voice held no emotion; he instantly hated the man in the radio. "Tut Tut Mr Piper, I do prefer the more friendly you." A recording came through the radio; it was of him, being 'friendly' with Katie Williams, a member of his team.

"You are a muscular man Bill. You would have never thought it from the outside. And that, wow! I never thought they could be that big!" Again, laughter burst out of the front of the car.

"So this is it, your going to blackmail me?"

The phone in the backseat of the car began to ring. "Answer it, it is for you." Bill picked up the phone apprehensively.

A voice cried from the other side of the line, "Bill is that you, it's me Kitty, you have to g…." the line went dead. "You bastards! If you have fucking touched a hair on her head, I will fucking rip the skin from your bones." Bill repeatedly banged the glass. When little cracks began to appear in the glass, the voice crackled through the radio again. "Stop that or the girl dies." Bill obeyed immediately.

"You will go to All Saints Church and make your way to the bell tower. There you will find a Dragonuv. At precisely three-seventeen pm, Michael Shenton will take his daily walk trough the park. How predictable your rebellion has become. You think yourself secure with your codenames and routines, we know all of them. There is no escaping us, England will fall. You just make the transition…complicated."

A million questions ran through Bill's head. How did he know these things? His voice didn't sound Russian, who the hell was he? Why me, was the one that ran through his head the most. Suddenly the car pulled up. "Get out. When you have finished with this little job, we will contact you. If you make any sign of not obeying our orders. Your sister will be shot."

Bill exited the vehicle and quickly made it to a bush before the inside of his stomach came out very vigorously. This lasted for many minutes before the sickness stopped. Even then he still felt faint and dizzy. He shakily made his was towards the church, constantly looking round for some sign of someone spying on him. He saw none, surely he was alone now. That hurt the most. He was alone; he had no-one to turn to. If only he knew where they were keeping his sister then he could do something about it. He would make them pay. By the end of this, they would all be dead. Of that he had no doubt.

By the time he had made his way up to the bell tower, he had been sick another three times. This would never do. He was still a soldier. He had been taught there was always an escape. It was three o'clock; he was running out of time. The case was exactly where it should have been. He picked it up and began to assemble the rifle. Then he stopped.

"What the fuck am I doing? He is a bastard but I can't kill him."

Beside the suitcase was a mobile phone that Bill had not seen when he first arrived. He looked the phonebook, there was only one number. It was under master. Cocky Bastards. He rang the number.

A voice answered, it was the same guy as in the car. "Is everything alright Mr Piper?"

"You can fuck off. I am not doing it."

Bill expected a reply, what he got was a gun shot and a loud scream. "Your sister now only has seven fingers." The line went dead.

Bill was sick again. When he had recovered, he looked at his watch. It was three-fifteen. The rifle looked beautiful in his hands. He lined it up on the window ledge. Three-sixteen.

He saw Michael rounding the corner. His finger tensed on the trigger. The commander was right in his line of sight. Three-seventeen. Goodbye commander. His finger squeezed the trigger. And then he saw Alan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What the hell was Alan doing there? He was supposed to be on leave, so why was he walking with Mike? Ah well. His mission was to take out Shenton, and then wait for further instructions. He didn't have to shoot anyone else, so Alan was safe, for now at least. Bill breathed out and pulled the trigger. The kick at his shoulder told him he had fired. There was an impressive silencer on the rifle. That would bruise though; he never had been a good sniper. He always preferred the close approach, which usually meant an assault rifle to the gut and an empty clip. Now all he had to do was wait for his next phone call…

Alan was famous in his squad for being the joker. That, and his awful taste in heavy metal music. Physically, he was the largest out of everyone in his squad but anyone who thought him fat would be on the wrong end of a fist that had 14 stone of pure muscle behind it. He was popular and respected in his unit. High Command had registered his potential and it was common knowledge he was being earmarked for promotion. He would go far…

…Michael had asked Alan to walk to the park with him. He had no idea why. He had just muttered something about a special mission and that he was the only one he could trust. And now he was dead. They were totally out in the open, the sniper could be anywhere. So this was it. He was dead. He always hated Spec Op bullshit. It always ended nastily.

Why was he still alive? The commander still lay there. The bullet had passed straight through his skull. He never stood a chance. A woman screamed and started to run. "Wait. Are you alright?" Alan didn't know what else to do. He was just as stunned as she was. "Get away from me you bastard, you killed him!"

"It wasn't me. I don't have a gun." That was a lie, his Beretta was snug in his pocket, but she didn't have to know that. The woman just continued to scream and run away. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't kill her, then he would be a murderer. He had to find the killer. He ran away from the park.

Alan stood shaking in his apartment. A man had just been killed before his very eyes. He had been standing there for the past hour. Not even moving. And that woman, she had seen him. She would know who he was and thought he had done the murder. Sirens flashed outside. "Fucking hell. They are quick. How the fuck had they got here so quickly?" Alan had to react fast. "We are coming in, we suggest you put your hands up and lay down your weapons. We will shoot." Armed Response. God maybe they had got the wrong end of the stick. Alan really had to think fast. He cocked the Beretta.

He didn't have much time to prepare a proper defence. Normally he would stick some grenades to a wire, and connect them to a door. Or maybe rig up some C4 next to the windows. He didn't have enough time for that though. He was just going to have to improvise. These Armed Response guys were supposed to be good. He had faced Russians before but never his own team. However, he could hear their footsteps coming up the stairs. Alan quickly upturned his dining table and knelt behind it.

The door burst open and a flash-bang grenade was thrown through. "Amateurs." Alan thought and ducked his head and covered his ears. Once the grenade had gone off, he knelt up again and caught the first guy through the door with a 9mm slug. He fell back as if hit by a sledgehammer and tripped over the next guy to enter the room. That one got two slugs, one to the head and one to the chest. Another grenade was thrown through the door, this time not a flash-bang. "Oh shit!" Alan dived out of the way as his makeshift defence was blown to pieces by the frag grenade. Alan now scrambled into his kitchen just as automatic rifle fire sprayed his position. He popped his head over the counter just in time to squeeze two shots off at an approaching ugly looking man with an MP 5. He took one of the slugs to the head and went down like a sack of potatoes. There were at least two other men in the room with Alan now. One was behind his sofa and the other behind a chair.

Clunk Clunk "Shit. Why the fuck are they throwing more grenades?"

Alan dived over the counter as his kitchen exploded behind him. A cabinet door blew off and hit him in the back. As he hit the floor one of the men stood up. Alan must have fallen at a weird angle because the man stood up and fired at nothing, he must have thought he had fallen into another place. That was all the time Alan needed to put a bullet into his skull.

The other assailant in the room was not so stupid and reassessed the angle, pointed his ugly submachine gun at Alan and pulled the trigger.

Alan felt a terrible pain in his hand, the worst pain he had ever felt. It was followed by another shooting pain in his thigh. The idiot had missed. That was funny, Alan was sure he heard more than 2 shots fired off. The pain in his wounds was increasing and he was losing a lot of blood. Alan's head lolled to one side and he saw David standing at the door like some angel of death. The guy was totally calm. "Just rest man, I'll look after you now."

And with that, Alan blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pretty much everyone in their squad, except Alex Wilkinson, were sure that David "Chadders" Chadwick was the best soldier that rebel command had to offer. Even though he was 19, he was one of the few members of the rebellion that was actually in army. Well, the Territorial Army, close enough. He personally requested transfer from his elite rebel commando unit, the 'Dragon-sworn', into Oliver's unit because of his connection and previous history with the rest of the members in that squad. It was also rumoured he had an interest in a few of the female members, of which Oliver's squad was famous for having the most beautiful. If he had stayed in his original squad, he would probably have made Colonel rank and be in the upper echelons of High Command. Oliver might have been the leader of his squad on paper, but everyone listened to Chadders when the shit hit the fan. It was his leadership that got them all out alive and unscathed from the bridge bombing. He had given up all of his future to protect his friends, now that was loyalty. And there wasn't a soldier in all of Britain that the Russians feared more than David Chadwick. Alex only didn't agree because they were the best of friends, and he would never give in to their friendly competition.

_2 hours earlier._

David never liked receiving phone calls from Michael Shenton. It always, without a doubt, spelt bad news. This one was no exception. The call had been hasty and hurried. Shenton, even if he was a bastard, never got scared. Not many people knew it but Michael was the head of the rebel's main Special Operations leader. He was his old boss back from his Dragon-sworn days. They kept in contact every now and then, mainly whenever Michael needed a favour. However, David got things out of it as well. Little did the rest of the squad know that if it hadn't have been for Michael pulling strings they would never have made it out of that bridge sabotage so easily.

"Hello"

"David shut up, I need a favour. They are on to me."

"Who?"

"I said shut your fucking mouth. If I last the day it will be a miracle. I'll tell Alan everything. We can trust him. He is a good guy. It was nice knowing you Chadders."

"Don't do anything stupid."….The line went dead.

David needed to decide on a course of action, and fast. Michael had told him to find Alan, but he knew that Michael took a walk in the park every day. He could still make it in time to save the bastard's arse. David thought to himself. Deceit, treachery, not knowing who to trust, this was just like old times. With a wry grin, David set off to find Michael.

Bill shed a tear for his dead officer, before starting to pack the Dragunov away. It could be useful later. He contemplated turning the rifle on himself, but thought it would be put to better use being trained on those that held Kitty. The mobile phone started to ring again. Bill picked it up and said in his sweetest voice, which sounded like a rockslide falling down sandpaper, but that was just Bill. "Hello Fuck-heads."

"How nice to hear from you again Mr. Piper, I do hope everything has been done according to plan?

"He's dead. Where is my sister?"

"Calm down William. All good things come to those who wait. A friend of yours is converging on your position as we speak. I have sent of my agents up there to deal with the threat I thought it best that I should warn you."

Great Bill thought. He should've just killed Alan and been done with it. Won't make that mistake again, Bill chuckled to himself.

David had been late by half a minute. He had showed up in the courtyard just in time to see Alan run from Michael's body. David immediately suspected treachery and pulled his gun to put a .45 calibre bullet between his shoulder blades when I woman turned round at the wrong time and saw him. She started screaming and both her and Alan started flapping like headless chickens and ran off in opposite directions but thankfully both away from him. It was at that moment that he saw the glint from the scope of the sniper rifle from the building across from the park. He silently thanked the woman for making sure he didn't wrongfully shoot Alan, that would have been unfortunate. David took the back alleyways round to the building so as to stay hidden from the sniper. As he crept round the last corner to the building, he was spotted by a large man in his early thirties who looked professional. David wasn't sure whether this was the sniper or not but he didn't want to take any chances. He rushed the guy who started to put his hand into his pocket as if to pull out a weapon. He made fatal error however because Chadders reached him much faster than he thought it was humanly possible to do. They both crashed into the wall of the building with an earth shattering force. David reared himself back and brought back his fist ready to slam it into the man's nose. It was at that point he registered the angle of the guy's neck and realised he had broken it in the fall. His job finished David turned to leave and find Alan as he saw the Mercedes pull up. The bastard must have said something. The time for stealth was over. He cocked his Desert eagle and charged the car. The first man that got out of the car used the open door for cover. This would have been a good tactic had it not been for the massive calibre magnum ammunition that David loved to load into the pistol. It shredded through the door like it was made of wet cardboard. The second person to get out of the vehicle was a woman. This shocked David because he did not enjoy killing women. He would have left her alone had it not been for the miniature Uzi she pulled out of the door of the car. That made the choice for him, and sealed her fate. She had observed what had happened to her colleague when he exited the merc, so she dived out of the way. That saved her life, though it probably would have been better for her if she had taken the bullet to the head. The huge round passed into her shoulder and exited out of the other side. She toppled to the ground, dropping the Uzi and screaming at the top of her lungs. Now that she was harmless, David approached her, though he still held his gun outstretched ready to pull the trigger if need be.

Bill had heard the woman screaming from outside. He dashed over to the nearest window and looked out. He saw David approaching the dying woman. Blood was gushing from her shoulder; he must have hit her with one of the magnum bullets he always lugged around in that rocket launcher he called a pistol. Bill didn't have time to reassemble the rifle to shoot at him. He would just have to run. But wait, David was ex-special forces; he would be used to this shit and would know what was going on. Bill had to leave him a message. He looked around the room trying to find something to write withal that has in the room was the table and the metal case that the Dragonuv had been in. Bill had an idea. If this was a professional case, like the ones High Command handed out to its operatives, it would have a small notepad in it for the sniper to make observation records about the target. Bill crossed the room quickly and opened the case. There inside snuck into the corner was the small pad of paper and miniature biro. Bill wondered what sort f message he should leave to David. Something along the lines of 'They have Kitty, I am sorry but I had no other option. I need your help.' The only problem with that was that it didn't tell him any place to meet. Ah well, Chadders was a clever guy, he could work it out for himself. Bill bounded out of the room and across the stairs. He was about to begin his descent when he heard David coming through the front door. Bill turned and started to run away. David must have heard him going because bullets started to smash through the floorboards. Why does that imbecile have to carry around such a powerful gun, why can't he just be normal and carry a 9mm like the rest of us? The .45 calibre ammunition was making extremely light work of the flimsy wooden floor. With another curse Bill flung himself out of the fire escape, confident that David would find the message and get him out of this shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

David bounded up the stairs after Bill. His .45 calibre rounds had punched easily through the floors because little beams of light were showing through, eerily illuminating the space around him. When he reached the top floor, there was no sign of Bill. "Damn, missed him. Won't happen again. Bastard." Directly in front of him was the room that Bill had taken the shot from. He could smell the carbonite in the air. Chadders went in to inspect the room. The window had a perfect view of the courtyard where Michael was still lying in a pool of his own blood while still providing cover so no one down in the courtyard could see him. David took in the room. He spotted the small 7.62 mm case on the floor where the bullet had been ejected from the gun. There was also a small table with a little white notepad on it with some small scribbled writing on it. It looked like Bill's handwriting. David took the piece of paper of the chair and read it. He almost collapsed onto the table after reading what was on the paper. "They have his sister? Who are they? Why do they want him to shoot Michael? How do they know about Michael?" All of these questions and more were running through his head as he tried to decipher it all out. "I love Spy games. Just like the good old days." With another wry grin, David reloaded his Desert Eagle with another set of .45 calibre 'rockets' as they were affectionately known in the squad. All he had to go on was Alan. Maybe Michael said something to him. "Alan's house, here I come!" Chadders vaulted the first banister and ran down the stairs at breakneck speed.

Rob Bryan was enjoying his first day off in almost a month. He was relaxing in his apartment with a beer reminiscing on the last few months. The Russians had hit hard and disabled Britain's nuclear capabilities with their special forces within hours of the massive land force arriving by some strange transportation method. It was as if they had teleported out of thin air just outside of Dover. They hadn't shown up on any radar and both Britain and France had been utterly surprised. Britain reacted fast and launched 15 nuclear missiles at predetermined sites all over Russia. The Russians, however, used their vast technological genius to put a large EMP field across the whole of Britain instantly knocking out any lines of communication and the missiles fell harmlessly into the Baltic Sea. The Russians had over 3 million soldiers and they quickly paralysed British military forces, which could not fight very effectively without any electricity. It was about that time that 'terrorist' rebel cells all around Britain started to become active. It was almost unbelievable to think that Britain had a plan if such a scenario took place. Instantly officers around the country began recruiting underground rebel soldiers to their cause. Almost overnight over 400,000 'soldiers' had signed up. Joshua Cooper had got everyone together that used to go to school that night. He had joined the army immediately after leaving school but was not allowed to fight because he had broken his leg two weeks before. He couldn't get many people to follow him however. Only two dozen out of the 160 that he went to school with actually joined up. He was, however, praised for his efforts and given command of his newly formed 'platoon'. Within a month he had fully recovered and had turned his squad into something the Russians had a right to fear. Many of its members, including Chadders, had been put forward for Special Forces training with the newly formed 'Dragon-Sworn' Regiment. By this time though, the Russians had pretty much total control over all of England. Rumour had it there was large pockets of resistance around the country, but the Russians weren't about to start telling people where. However, soon after the platoon had been put into service, Josh had died while blowing up a Russians barracks. Leaderless the small weakened platoon struggled in its subsequent missions until some idiot from High Command had put Oliver Taylor in charge of the platoon. From then on things went from bad to worse. If it hadn't been for David Chadwick's transfer back into the platoon then they would have been wiped out when Oliver told them to hold their ground against a whole Russian Armoured Troop. The 3 BMPs ripped apart the meagre platoon and there wouldn't have been any left had it not been for a timely rescue by the Dragon-Sworn. They penetrated the tanks with a dozen RPGs. The 'platoon' had to be put down to a squad due to casualties and no one really listened to Oliver anymore. A few months after the invasion the Russians turned the power back on. High Command was yet to figure out how they did it. Robert was bored and decided to ring Alan, see if he wanted to do anything. He picked up the phone and dialled the number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

David arrived at Alan's apartment just in time to see the Armed Response van pull up and ten troopers get out. He thought about engaging them, but when he saw their numbers and firepower he knew it would be suicide. "Better to pick them off one-by-one, Rambo style." He slipped through the back way and bounded quickly up the fire escape before the troopers could get to Alan. When he had reached the 6th floor, Alan's floor, he quietly opened the window and put his foot through. His foot landed on a table by the window and the lamp resting on it collapsed onto the floor. The spark from the light lit the carpet and a small fire started to develop on the floor. "So much for the stealthy approach." Armed Response immediately converged on his position and opened fire. 9mm bullets ripped apart the wall behind him and Chadders dived for cover. He pulled his Desert Eagle out of his holster and let rip a .45 calibre rocket. One of the troopers was handing behind an upturned table, but the bullet went straight through and hit the man squarely in the chest. The force hit him like a sledgehammer, penetrating his body armour instantly. The second man ran over to his fallen comrade and got there just in time to be hit by David's second round. The third trooper was not so stupid and simply opened fire on where David was crouching behind the wall. Bullets again shredded the boards holding the wall together and a piece of wall and insulation fell off. This landing in the increasingly large fire and went up like gasoline because of the flammable material it was made out of. This instantly covered the corridor in smoke and allowed David a chance to slip into Alan's room behind the smokescreen cover while the five remaining members of the squad started to shoot at him in vain. He walked in on a scene of carnage. Alan was lying on the floor and his apartment had been hit by at least two fragmentation grenades, though there could be more he couldn't tell. There was two men lying in pools of their own blood on the floor, and one guy was reacting to Alan's obvious dive and readjusting his aim. David didn't have time to think, he simply reacted. He pulled his gun up so that he saw the iron forks of his pistol line up with the blurry image of the trooper's head. His right hand relaxed and his pistol stop shaking. The index finger of his right hand squeezed the small steel firing trigger. In almost slow motion the huge bullet exited the barrel of the gun and David saw the spark as the powder in the bullet ignited in the chamber. The bullet sped towards the man's head but at the same time the man had finished his aim and started to squeeze of a burst of automatic fire at Alan. One of the rounds entered into Alan's left foot and another into his thigh. Alan screamed in agony and turned to face David. "Don't worry. I will take care of."

Seeing that he was safe, Alan let down his guard and he fainted outright on the floor.


End file.
